


Let's...

by hereismyhappyplace



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha!Iwaizumi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Omega Verse, Omega!Oikawa, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, established marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 16:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12084918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereismyhappyplace/pseuds/hereismyhappyplace
Summary: "I don't know how to tell him...let's have a baby just sounds so...demanding."





	Let's...

**Author's Note:**

> Just posting stuff from my blog. I accept prompts and write stories based off of them so feel free to send me some! ♡
> 
> [You can find me here](https://here-is-my-happy-place.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I got a drabble from Tumblr for Oikawa saying "let's have a baby" and it got a little longer than expected. So I'll share it here too.

His bookmarks are full of things he wants. It’s a majority of his browsing history and what he likes to scroll through when he has a moment to himself. He has Pinterest boards—six of them—and he saves links to his notes of things he wants to buy if it were to happen.

He knows how he wants to design their guest bedroom into a nursery, he knows what little toys he wants his little pup to have, Tooru _know_ everything he wants for his baby.

Now he just needs an actual baby to use them on…

“I don’t know how to tell him…” he laments to Koushi over lunch probably for what is the hundredth time, staring longingly at his own pup swollen belly and the other pup sitting next to his mother in his carrier. “Let’s have a baby just sounds so…demanding.”

Koushi isn’t looking at him, focused on trying to get the socks back on to the little feet of the baby girl that kept kicking off, but he watches a small, sympathetic smile pull up on the other omega’s lips and it makes him feel even more depressed.

When Koushi opens his mouth to answer, Tooru simply shakes his head, knowing he was going to get the other man’s usual lecture of how he just needed to bite the bullet and tell his husband…

Tooru makes a sad noise and reaches grabby hands towards the infant in the car carrier. “Just let me hold her for a little bit. I need baby cuddles…”

And Suga, who has the patience of a saint, hands over his little girl _again_ for the third time during their lunch period, smiling at the way Tooru just curls the tiny pup against his chest, rocking her gently in his arms.

“Such a pretty girl…” he whispers almost reverently, letting out a soft, happy sigh when she grips onto his outstretched finger.

 _“You and Daichi are so lucky…”_ Is another thing he wants to add, but there was no point in making Koushi feel bad for Tooru’s own inability to talk with his alpha.

He knows what a great friend he has in Koushi though when the omega stays an extra twenty minutes just to let him hold the pup a little longer.

Tooru heads home with a heavy heart afterwards, returning to the little home that read “Iwaizumi” on the nameplate in Hajime’s horrible handwriting. He takes a deep breath before opening the door, taking his shoes off at the entrance and hanging his coat on the rack next to the door. He looks around after a moment, listening for his husband’s whereabouts, before heading back into their bedroom to check when he can’t hear him, noticing the running shower when he does.

He debates joining him in there, but quickly decides against due to his overall exhaustion. The omega decides a quick nap wouldn’t hurt while he was waiting for Hajime to free up the shower. Tooru goes and cuddles up on his alphas side of the bed, not bothering to cover himself with a blanket. Just nuzzles into the familiar smelling pillow and letting himself drift off into a light sleep.

Tooru immediately makes a noise when the first drip of water pelts onto his cheek, bringing him back out of his light doze. He pushes at the alpha’s chest, making a face when the other man just laughs above him. He pushes again, making Hajime’s voice rumble out even deeper and the alpha’s lucky he leans down to kiss him when he does or else he’d probably get kicked off the bed.

The little pecks Hajime presses to his mouth easily turns into a few deeper and wetter kisses—the omega was in a mood and not against being needy while he had his alpha half-naked above him. But it seems as if Hajime has other plans when he pulls back all of a sudden, hand suddenly reaching out to brush over his cheek and looking at him with that tender gaze that never failed to make his stomach bubble with warmth.

Tooru feels slightly attacked when Hajime easily whisper, “God you’re just so perfect…”

It makes him blush and the omega isn’t sure where this rush of affection is coming from at all, but it’s making him squirm and not even the sexual kind of way.

Hajime keeps going, acting like he wasn’t making his husband a gooey mess, “Everything you do is just so damn perfect sometimes…you’re wonderful at anything you put your mind to, I swear. When I am with you, I feel like I can do anything…”

Tooru smiles despite the embarrassment still burning his cheeks, knowing just where his husband was going with all of this sudden praise.  “If you’re going to tell me you broke something again, I’m just going to hit you harder for buttering me up first.”

The seriousness of his husband’s tone breaks off into a little snort and Tooru smiles more when Hajime’s brows quirk up like he’s trying to look annoyed with him even though he’s smiling. “Is that what you always assume when I’m trying to be nice and compliment you?”

“That or you want something that you know sex isn’t going to get you.”

Tooru feels it when Hajime suddenly grows stiff, making the omega grow even more curious, especially when Hajime’s now soften voice comes back with, “…but what if sex _is_ going to get me what I want…”    

Tooru’s brows furrow, “Sex is going to get you something out of me…?”

“I mean, well…yeah technically…I mean I’m pretty sure that’s how biology works…”

Tooru’s expression grows more confused, “Biology…? What are you even on about Hajime? The only biology that comes out of sex is a—”

The omega freezes, head whipping up to stare his husband directly in the eye.

Hajime stares at him sheepishly, “I know it might seems sudden…I just, that thing Daichi had be volunteer for a few weeks back? The thing I didn’t really want to talk about? I just—we were working with toddlers to help teach some easy sports and—god Tooru, I couldn’t tell you then that I just really wanted to take one of the little pups home with me. You don’t understand how bad I wanted my own little one to bring back, knowing I’d be bringing them to our little home and especially you…”

The alpha drops his face into the crook of his neck, “It sounds ridiculous, but all I’ve been able to think about since then is what a good mother you’d be to our kid…of how incredible you’d look with _our_ pup growing in your belly…”

Tooru swears he’s not breathing anymore when Hajime says, “I just…I want to have a baby with you Tooru. I’m not trying to pressure you into anything you aren’t ready for—fuck, please don’t think I’m trying to guilt trip you in. I just…this has been driving me crazy for _weeks_ and I went and helped Daichi work with them again and I just couldn’t, I can’t keep it to myself anymore. I had to say something to you.”

The alpha lets out a breath against his neck and Tooru isn’t sure if he should be laughing or crying with relief right now. He knows it takes him a few minutes to collect himself, which is enough to make Hajime pick his head up with worry, but before the alpha can even apologize the omega croaks out, “My phone Hajime, hand me my phone.”

Hajime does without question, confusion still etched in his face, but Tooru just smiles at him, clicking open an app and scrolling down to where his hidden boards lay, flipping the phone around to show him the four boards on screen, each labeled with something involving ‘baby’ in the titles. Hajime makes a noise and jerks his gaze back to Tooru who simply laughs and informs, “You should see the amounts of bookmarks I have saved on my computer.”

The smile that creeps up on the alpha’s cheeks is blinding, “So you want—?!”

Hajime cuts himself off in excitement, voice cracking when it hit an octave it wasn’t use to. Tooru keeps smiling at him, pulls him down for a kiss before mashing their foreheads together and whispering in the small space between them, “Let’s have a baby, Hajime…”    

**Author's Note:**

> My teeth hurt...too much sweetness.


End file.
